wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thought and Memory
Thought= |-|Memory= For the Mythological Character Contest. Thought and Memory are based off of Huginn and Muninn, respectively. (Both are from Norse Mythology.) Note that, in their timeline, NightWings have come back to the southern peninsula. Appearance Sometimes, if you are paying close attention to the skies of Pyrrhia, you may see a pair of seemingly-identical NightWings, soaring overhead. These are most likely Thought and Memory. The two, once you get much closer, are almost identical twins. Both have almost iridescent black scales, and fewer stars scattered across their wings than most NightWings. Both are smaller than most, with rather triangular snouts, almost like beaks. Both have underbellies that are dull compared to the rest of them - a grey colour, with hints of green. Both have short horns, and wings that seem a bit tattered towards the edges, perhaps. And both have the usual teardrop scales that show that they are moonborn. Other than that, there are not many differences. But there is one thing. Thought has noticeably greener eyes than Memory, and Memory has noticeably bluer eyes than Thought. (Their star wing patterns are also different, but there aren't many dragons who can identify NightWings by their wing patterns.) Both occasionally wear jewellery and other shiny items - usually, this is how they are paid. Personality Thought and Memory do not share a personality. Thought likes drawing, although he often draws in a style that is strange to some dragons. Memory prefers poetry, often putting his predictions into his writing. The two sometimes get along, but there is occasionally conflict. They do have some similarities, though. Both enjoy flying about, and both are rather observant. If something happens, it's likely that Thought and Memory will know about it first. They are both rather good at giving advice. Not that they'll necessarily agree to give you the advice. The twin NightWings will notice everything. That's why they're both 'spies'. Though they occasionally accompany their allies into any possible battles, Thought and Memory are almost never seen fighting. They prefer to warn dragons, or to help with healing. Sometimes, you could almost consider the two to be wise. History The pair of NightWings seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They arrived in SkyWing territory one day, claiming to have arrived from over the sea, "and possibly further". Curiously, despite having been presumably not from Pyrrhia, both spoke the Pyrrhian language, and both had a vaguely IceWing-ish accent. It took a while, but the dragons that lived near them eventually learnt of their powers, which they had been presumably named for, although it was hard to guess how their parents had known of their specific powers. Perhaps they had named themselves? They learnt that Thought could read minds, and frequently used this power to learn more about the Pyrrhian dragons. They also learnt that Memory could predict the future, and that, to learn of his predictions, you simply had to ask him for a scroll with his latest poem, written on it in handwriting that always seemed vaguely familiar. Not only did the twins speak Pyrrhian - they also wrote it. Generally, the NightWing twins seemed almost disconnected from Pyrrhia. They only seemed to talk 'normally' to each other. (Their conversations could be quite amusing, too.) Thought would often fly to SkyWing towns and cities, opening his mind to listen to others' thoughts. There was much that a dragon could learn, from a city's worth of thoughts. It was about a year after they'd arrived that they suddenly left. SkyWings who had lived near to them said that they'd made a sort of promise that they'd return. It turned out that the twins had flown to the NightWing kingdom, to learn more about what they were said to be. NightWings living near where they'd chosen to 'temporarily' live noted that they weren't like other NightWings - they had NightWing traits, yes, but something about them seemed more... well, raven-like. A sharp snout, wings that they'd folded like a bird's, and even a vaguely raven-like body - more 'triangular' than rectangular, unlike most NightWings. Of course, dragons all had different body shapes, but... Thought and Memory just put you in mind of a pair of ravens. No feathers, though. (They also seemed to have a preference for carrion, or simply meat that was already dead, but that wasn't much of a problem.) The two seemed to spend a while in some of the NightWing libraries, before they left, as suddenly as they had arrived. (As it turns out, a pair of NightWings quite similar to them had been mentioned in many scrolls, but only the older ones - the sorts of scrolls that were written in the older Pyrrhian language.) And, so, Thought and Memory returned to the SkyWing kingdom. And they started living similarly to how they live now. Dragons from all over the continent learnt, through some way or another, of the 'bird-dragons' with their beak-like snouts and tattered wings that could look like sharp feathers from a distance. Of course, any dragon who got closer could see that they were just a pair of weird NightWings, but these tales of raven-dragons with special powers even greater than an animus's still arose, somehow. Thought and Memory claimed to have seen every part of the continent, and, as such, offered to 'spy' for dragons. (Although they did have to add a disclaimer involving the IceWings.) And that's where we are now. A pair of NightWings, offering to spy, in exchange for both food and shiny things. Trivia * As was mentioned previously, Thought and Memory are simply dragon versions of Huginn and Muninn, Odin's ravens from Norse Mythology. * Neither Thought nor Memory are good at breathing fire. * Memory has almost never had an 'important' vision. It's generally simple ones - useful to only two or three dragons. * Thought and Memory once spied for just one dragon - a one-eyed SkyWing whose name seems to change each time you speak to them, but is usually referred to as 'Wotan'. Wotan, based on some of the traits that he seemed to have in Memory's poems, may have had NightWing ancestry, but the twins will always refuse to reveal any more than what can be gleaned from their poems and drawings. They will simply mention that he came from the same place as them (where?), and that he was killed by a 'wolf', but what wolf can kill a dragon? And how did the two small NightWings not die with what they call their former 'master'? There are many things that Thought and Memory have outright refused to reveal. * Another dragon (or two) that the pair have mentioned, though not in speech, is a pair of SkyWings, called Ravenous and Greed. They never mention as much about these two as they do about Wotan, but particularly observant dragons have noted that they seem to have also worked for Wotan, but as mercenaries (or something similar, possibly guards, based on Thought's drawings), rather than spies. Thought and Memory don't seem to have much of an opinion on Ravenous and Greed, and they are not mentioned many times within Memory's poems, although Thought has drawn a pair of SkyWings with wolf-like teeth before, along with what is probably Wotan. * Once, Thought and Memory got into a fight with a single, older NightWing. Both of them lost. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Spy)